The Light at the End
by Tori-no-shonen
Summary: Roxas, a boy who finds himself empty after the loss of his mother Sora, the boy who finds himself doing what Roxas once did, mending the hearts of the broken. Sora x Roxas yaoi
1. Light

AN: **ok! First go at wrighting something on this site. Please, anyone who bothers to read this, tell me if you think it's crappy or not. Please note: I'm using this story to reflect on the current events in my life. Well, the first two chapters anyhow :p**

**Rated m for later lemons. **

Disclamer: I do not own kingdom hearts.

Chapter one

Light

There he stood kneeled, weeping over his mother's casket. This was it. Age 15, soon 16 and the only one he ever allowed himself to open to was dead. The only one who gave him purpose. Where would he go? He had no one else who could care for him. He'd always been the black sheep of the family. Only his grandmother had ever shown him true kindness but he doubted she'd be able to take him in.

"Roxas." The boy was ripped from his thoughts, turning to face the blonde who had called for him. He stood, legs shakey, eyes puffed pink. "H- Hayner?" he looked at the boy, shocked. He had not seen him in some time. Not since freashmen year. None the less, there he stood.

"She's gone... Oh god, she's gone..." Without a word Hayner warped his arms around the boy.

This was weaks ago.

Now, after what would soon be a month of mourning, that including Christmas, he began to stand back on his feet. He had indeed gone to live with his grandmother. Not only a place, but a home he was quite fimiliar with.

There he laid in his bed, legs crossed, arms behind his head, simply thinking. He let out a sigh of boredom. "Wonder what Sora's doing..." With that, he picked up his cell and dialed said boy's number. After only two rings, he recived an answer.

"Hey, Roxas? I was right about to call you. Whats up," he heard the brunette ask.

"Nothing much. Was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"sure! Wanna head down to the pool or something?"

"Your kidding? christmas may have passed but it's still december, Sora."

"You know the indoor pool is heated!"

Roxas let out an audible sigh. "Fine. I'll see you there."

"Alright! See ya!"

With that, the call ended. Was this his life now? 15 years of struggling to make ends meet, his mother dies and suddenly he lives in some snobbish condo complex on Destiny Islands? At least he had a friend there... And a place to practice his swimming.

An:

so thats chapter one. Pleas guys, give me some feedback! I know it's short but I plan on updating this EXTREAMLY soon! Anyhoo, thanks for reading. Expect more soon

Tori


	2. Salt and Chlorine

**AN: sorry about the last chapter! I had a bit of an emergency to attend to. Anyhow, I'm gonna make up for it in this chapter.**

Light at the End

chapter 2

chlorine and salt

Roxas quickly threw on his black hoodie and scarf. The temperature had dropped down to about 25 degrees and he wanted to bundle up as my h as possible.

Roxas' room looked like any teen boy's would and yet a little different. Officially the room had been a television den. Rather then a bed, a reclining futon was his source of rest. It was wedged in between two end tables, each housing a lamp. Opposite to this was a sliding glass door. Even before this had became Roxas' room, it had always been kept closed and covered with blinds. To the right of that, in the corner, was an old blue recliner chair. His grandmother had offered to get rid of it but he denied saying he liked it where it was. Right of the room there was a chestnut wood desk. Atop that was a laptop. It was actually pretty advanced. Not the type of thing you'd expect to see in such an old house.

His mother had left Roxas enough money to live comfortably. She had invested in a few shares and on top of that, she didn't believe in banks. She had safes hidden everywhere each containing anywhere from 500 to, and this was the max he had found, 44,000 dollars. He used some of that money to modernize his room a bit.

He walked over to his dresser and grabbed his bathing suit. There was no way he was going out in the freezing cold snow in nothing but a bathing suit. He'd change in the locker rooms.

He waved goodbye to his grandmother before stepping outside and into the cold. He shivered at the freezing wind which hit his face. 'Sora must be mental," he thought. 'Wanting to swim when he knows how cold it is.' He let out an audible sigh. "Well, better get going."

He made his way out. Roxas cut through the large, garden like clearing across from the condo, heaving his legs through the thick blankets of snow and on to the shoveled pathways.

About two minutes passed before he finally made it there. Two freezing, unforgivable, minutes. Roxas entered the building, feeling the warmth of the heater hit his face like a bullet to the head. Shivering, he searched his pockets, retrieving what looked like a gold pocket watch.

It was a momentum of his mother. She had given it to him as a birthday gift some many years ago. On the cover was an eagle perched on a mountain top with its wings spread wide. On the inside were the engravings "10/11/13". The day she had died. Still quite recent.

Roxas quickly checked the time before returning it to his pocket. 10:27. He began to make his way to the desk before being stopped by the maintenance man, Cid. "Hey there, Roxy, how you feel'n," he asked.

"Roxy? Who is this 'Roxy' in which you speak," Roxas retorted.

Cid only rolled his eyes. "Sorry. Roxas."

"I'm doing allot better. And yourself?"

"Pretty good. Oh, if you look'n for Sora, he already went in. He walked in wearing just his bathing suit and a white tee. His Ma looked ready to kill em. Well, as close as Aries can get to that look anyhow."

The two shared a quick laugh before waving each other off and returning to their lives.

Roxas stopped at the front desk, happy to see the warm smile on Aries' face. "Why, hello, Roxas," she said. "Here to see Sora?"

"Hey Mrs. Fair. Yeah he invited me to the pool." As he said this, Roxas handed her his card. Everyone in the condo complex had one. Without it the clubhouse was off limits.

"Well he's already headed in. Have a nice time, sweetheart."

"Thanks Mrs. Fair. Have a nice day."

With that he made his way into the locker room, quickly striping himself of his clothes and changing into his swimming trunks ((AN: dont worry... Da speedos come later... Mwahahahaha!)) before anyone came in. Afterwords, he stuffed his belongings into a random locker, not bothering to lock it. Nothing had been stolen from the lockers for years, so people rarely worried.

Roxas entered the swimming area, only to be greeted with the sight of a relaxed Sora, simply floating on his back, not a care in the world.

He stood there for awhile simply taking in his features. His chocolate brown hair, his slightly toned torso, even the veins of his neck and arms. Every detail.

He was ripped from this trance, however, when ocean blue eyes fluttered open to meet sapphires. Sora beamed a smile. "Hey, Roxy! Get your butt in here so I can dunk you," he giggled.

Roxas shared in his laughter. "Hey, c'mon! I've asked you a million times not to call me..." The name seemed to stick in his throat. "Roxy. It's annoying!"

"I know... But it sounds better!"

"Sora... Please?" Roxas put on his best puppy eyes, hoping for some results.

To his pleasure, it did. Sora could never resist Roxas' puppy eyes. "Roxas... Thats not fair! You know I can't say no to that look... It makes you look so..." He searched for the right word, as if it were a needle in a haystack. "Cute."

" This earned quite the blush out of Roxas.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. It was Roxas who cut through it. "I'm not cute," he said the flustered look never leaving his cheeks. "I'm handsome."

Sora let out a sigh of relief, glad to have that moment over. "Well hurry up and get your 'handsome' face in here," Sora said.

Roxas gladly complied. Without a second thought he started a run, jumped , and dove head first into the water, feeling the warmth embody him. He stayed under the water for a minute (AN: he can hold his breath pretty damn long) before coming up for air.

The two entertained themselves with whatever they could think of. Rough housing, random contest like who could jump the farthest, but for the most part, they wound up throwing around a water ball Sora had bright with him for the rest of the time.

Sora checked the nearby clock on the wall. His eyes widened at what he saw. "Have we seriously been here THAT long?"

Roxas looked over to it as well. "5:31?! Crap, my Grandma is gonna kill me!" He was thrown into a small panic consisting of "crap crap crap crap crap!" and "what do i do..."

Seeing this, Sora wrapped his arm around him. "Hey, it'll be ok. I'm sure she'll understand. Just tell her you lost track of time."

"But..."

"Roxas, your not going to be in trouble."

Roxas let out a sigh of defeat. He was right. Roxas' grandma rarely raised her voice or scolded him. Then again, usually she slept allot during the day.

The two got out of the pool and made their ways into the locker room. Each turned in different directions as they changed. But this didn't stop either of them from stealing a quick peek at the other.

Once each was dried and fully clothed, they practically ran out of the locker room. Once at the desk, each of them asked Aries for their cards. As they were about to turn around, they heard the one voice they had hoped not to. "Roxas! If you were going to be here so long, you could have called me." Roxas' grandma. Oh joy.

"Oh... Hey grandma. Sorry... I lost track of time."

She only sighed. "Just like your mother... No sense of time. It's alright. Just try to call me next time, alright?"

"Yes ma'am..."

Sora stepped in, an almost unnoticeable fluster upon his face. "Uhm... Mrs. Strife? I was wondering if Roxas could stay over tonight."

Both Roxas and his grandmother looked surprised. "Well, I wouldn't mind. Roxas?"

"Not at all."

"Well then hurry and get home and pack a bag!"

Roxas flashed a smile. "C'mon, Sora! Lets go. I'm gonna need a bit of help packing." The two were off in a flash.

*•*•*

Back in the condo, Roxas threw together some clothes into an empty schoolbag. Sora looked around the room in awe. It certainly had changed since it was turned into a bedroom. But there was one question eating a way at him. "Where's your bed?"

Roxas pointed to the futon. "It reclines into one. I keep the blankets underneath. Speaking of, can you grab my sleeping bag from under there?"

Sora shook his head no. "Leon's out on another trip. His bed is free."

Roxas froze up. Just the thought of disturbing any of his things... "Dude, grab the damned sleeping bag."

Sora laughed at Roxas' fear for his brother. "He's not gonna be back till march."

"Oh thank god... In that case, never mind."

"Speaking of brothers, hows Cloud?"

"How should I know? Last I heard from him he said he was going to the Land of Dragons. That was at..." He let out a sigh. "At the wake."

"Roxas... I-"

"I'm not about to break into tears. I'm fine." He put on a smile. To those who didn't know him well, it was real. But to others, it was the most fake thing they'd ever seen.

Sora only sighed. Fighting with him would be useless. Then, something hit him. "Wait, the Land of Dragons? Thats where Leon was headed!"

The two exchanged a quick look before breaking out in laughter. Both Cloud and Leon were mercenaries. The two teamed up for several different missions and did some... Other things on the side lines. Cloud was related to Roxas only on his father's side. Though that was a man neither of them cared to see. The only way to describe him was whore. Roxas had three younger siblings he barely even knew.

After Roxas finished packing, and Sora insisting on carrying his bag, they made there way to Sora's house.

There Roxas and Zack immediately started with their usual routine of "hey old man" and "shut up, shortie" followed by other remarks holding no real meaning other then to tease.

The night went on as any other with the Fair's. Sora destroying Roxas in black ops, Roxas destroying Sora in dark souls ((AN: god curse that dreadful game)), Aries cooking dinner, everyone discussing their days during dinner. All of this topped off by Roxas and Sora playing a card game after eating. This time it was war.

"So," Sora said as he and Roxas each place down their cards. "How are you adjusting?"

Roxas sighed. Of all the questions. "It's not like I don't feel at home here or anything, but I think I liked it better when Destiny Condo's was my home away from home... Opposed to my actual home in Twilight Town. What really bugs me, though is that I'm stuck in a house full of pictures of her..."

"I can see how that'd get under your skin."

"It seems like... Well that this place is just wrong without her here..." He voice was beginning to get a tad shaky. They had both stopped playing.

Sora got up from he seat across the table and sat next to Roxas. "Roxas... It probably means nothing but... She spoke highly about you behind closed doors. She really loved you more then anything else."

With that, Roxas broke. Uncontrollable tears flooded from his eyes as he sobbed to no end.

Not even thinking, Sora wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into an embrace. He rubbed circles around his back as Roxas weeped into he chest.

"S- she's gone! Oh god, Sora, she's gone! What do I do? What do I do without her? I want her back! G- god please give her back... Mom..."

Sora only held him, rubbing soothing circles around his back. "Shh... It'll be ok..." He continued this until Roxas' cries mellowed into small whimpers, down to sniffles. "Come on... Lets go in my room," Sora said. He helped the sniffling boy up the stairs, never once letting his arms leave Roxas.

Once they reached his room, Sora leaded Roxas to his bed and under the covers. Not a word was spoken. None were needed. Roxas held onto Sora as if he were a teddybear. Sora whipped away the salty tears from Roxas' face and began to stroke Roxas' hair, only succeeding in helping to calm him more. "Thank you," was all Roxas had said before drifting into sleep.


	3. chocolate

**AN: alrighty! Chapter three is here. I kinda had a bit of writers block during this one so I just kinda winged it. Thanks Manami Nightray for helping me out with the end! I owe ya big time! But, without further ado, chapter three begins.**

**YAOI! Flammers beware.**

Chapter three  
Chocolate

Roxas awoke to the warmth of his friend's arms around him, brown hair in his face. '_am I dreaming,'_ he wondered. Alas he was not. By the looks of it, both had fallen asleep in their clothes. _'Why would we do that..?'_

The events of the previous night came flooding back. The way Sora had comforted him. It wasn't like his family did. The way he did so was genuine, sweet, and actually caring. Not just some mask put on to look good around others.

Roxas merely shrugged it off and cuddled closer to Sora. He didn't care about what happened then. He only cared about what was happening now. He was being held in the strong arms of his best friend... The one he cared for like a brother.

He began to drift back to sleep, dreams starting to invade his mind. But before he lost all consciousness, he heard a voice. "Goodnight, Roxy..." Silly Sora. He'd have to explain the story behind that name one day. One day. "I love you," Roxas heard the voice say again.

No... He couldn't have heard that. And if he did, it was his own dreams.

*•*•*

"Wake up."

Roxas only groaned, feeling around for the body that was once next to him. Gone. "Ugh... Go back to sleep sora..."

"No. Now come on! Mom made waffles!"

Roxas only groaned again.

Sora sighed. A devilish smile came creeping onto his face. "Dad," he called out.

Roxas jolted up. "NO! NO NEED TO GET THE BEAST IN HERE! I'M UP!" He jumped out of the bed with wide eyes, afraid of what might come.

Sora burst into laughter earning a slap on the back of the head from Roxas.

"Seriously?!"

Sora was to caught up in his fit of laughter to reply. About a minute passed before he managed to stop. "Hahaha! A- alright... Heheh... I'm sorry... We should, heh, go downstairs and eat."

Roxas only rolled his eyes.

The two headed downstairs and into the kitchen, the smell of syrup filling the air.

"Mmmm. Smells great, Mrs. Fair," Roxas said, turning to face Aries.

"Thank you Roxas. But you know I'd rather you called me by my first name," she said, giving Roxas a beaming smile.

Roxas couldn't help but find himself smiling as well. Just looking at Aries could plaster a smile onto anyone's face.

Zack walked past the two, carrying his mourning cup of coffee. On his way past, he landed a bonk on Roxas' head with the mourning paper. Roxas only laughed it off, seeing as it was a usual thing for him to do.

"Any more coffee left," Roxas asked.

With that statement, all eyes were on him. Not a sound was made. No one moved.

"What?"

Sora stared at him, wide eyed. "Since when do YOU drink coffee?!"

"For about a year now, why?"

"B- I- wha? I thought you hated the stuff!"

"That was before I started needing the extra kick." Roxas went to pour himself a cup, adding in the sugar and milk. "It's not the end if the world you guys."

Aries hurried over to Roxas. "It's no big deal that you drink coffee, Roxas, but my husband's?"

Roxas raised a brow. "Whats wrong with his coffee?"

Zack laughed. "I got that brew on my last trip to Asgard. That there is some of the strongest shit you'll ever taste."

Roxas only smiled. "In that case, lets try it." Immediately he brought the cup to his lips, taking a small sip of the black liquid. His face retorted. "Ugh... This is velach beans isn't it Zack?"

He nodded, almost surprised he was able to recognize it by taste.

"Give me your cup. You forgot an ingredient."

He handed Roxas the coffee with some hesitation.

Roxas turned to Aries. "You don't have any vanilla, do you?"

Aries went into a nearby cabinet and returned with a bottle of it.

Roxas took it from her hands and added a few squirts into both cups, then mixing. "There. Should taste a hell of a lot better now." He handed the coffee back to Zack, who stared at the now slightly darkened liquid.

He took a small sip, simply to test it. His eyes lit up like stars in the sky. "Roxas... This taste great! Where did you learn to do that?"

A soft smile found its way on to Roxas' face. "My mom taught me... She loved baking and cooking and trying out different things. So... I piked a few things up. Velach Vanilla Cappuccinos being one of those things."

The room fell silent for a second. "Sorry... Didn't mean to bring up old things."

"No! It's fine. It was a good thing. Lets just forget it and eat, ok?"

With that, they all sat down to their breakfast, idle conversation filling the room. Roxas could never understand how Sora could stay so fit with his mom's cooking. It was great! Everything she made seemed to have a magic to it. As if she was a natural cook. It just seemed to come to her. Hand Aries any random things and she'd prepare a gourmet meal. How anyone in that house could stay that skinny with a cook like that was unbeknownst to him.

As Roxas munched on his waffle, a thought came to his mind. One he always couldn't keep contained. "So, Sora, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. I was thinking we go sledding at the hill."

"Sounds good! Haven't been to Sunlit Hill in awhile. Be nice to go back."

"Think they still have that little playground," Sora asked.

"Maybe. Hey, wait, how are we going to get there? It's a good 5 miles away."

Sora smirked. "Well we got a phone call this mourning while you were asleep. Guess who came home early?"

Roxas' skin seemed to lose all color. "Oh god... Leon's back?"

Sora seemed to groan. "No... But his boyfriend is."

Roxas gave out a sigh of relief. "Better my brother then yours... He scares me to much."

"I could say the same about yours!"

A new voice dropped in. "Oh? Could you now?" The two turned to see Roxas' half brother, Cloud Strife.

Sora seemed shrink ten sizes just by locking eyes with him. "H- how'd you even get in?"

Cloud held up an old key. "You know I used to work for your dad. He gave me a key years ago."

"B- but that was before we even moved here! I was three for god's sake!"

Zack chimed in, that devilish grin pasted upon his face. "Never was a fan of new things. So I rekey the locks. He holds a copy of the master key."

"W- wait... So you mean to tell me that Cloud has access to any and all property you have or ever will own?"

"Thats right."

"BUT HE'S INSANE!"

Zack and Cloud seemed to home in on him. They spoke in unison, as if acting on a single mind. **"Oh? At what makes us crazy? Because we do some of the most dangerous mercenary jobs we can find and carry around the largest blades you've ever seen?"**

Sora shrunk into a corner. "N- no... Sorry sir's..."

Roxas, watching this unfold let out a small giggle. "Come on, leave him alone, Cloud. Zack, well... I have no control of what you do..."

"Damn right."

The three shared a laugh before Roxas turned to Sora. "Come on. Lets go get ready. And don't worry! I'll make sure Cloud doesn't kill you..."

Sora immediately hid behind Roxas. "G- good..."

The two went off into the bathroom to brush their teeth, all the while Sora would glance behind him, afraid he may bump into the beast known as Cloud.

As they reached the door, Cloud called to them. "Now don't you two even think of showering together."

This comment alone was enough to leave them both flustered. They exchanged glances, each as embarrassed as the other.

"Y- you wanna take one first," Sora asked, the blush never leaving his cheeks.

"Yeah... Sure," Roxas said, the same fluster still upon him.

With that, Roxas entered the bathroom, closing and locking the door. He stripped himself of his clothing, shivering as he felt the cold air hit his skin. He stepped in and started the water, feeling the warmth envelope his body.

What Cloud said... Oh, how he wished that would happen... How he'd love to feel Sora's arms around him...

As these thoughts flooded him, he felt the blood rush to his lower regions. He leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. '_Dammit, Sora,'_ he thought._ 'Why'd you have to go and do this to me...'_

Roxas wrapped his hand around his now erect member and began to slowly pump. He gradually began to pick up speed, allowing his imagination to wonder into further corners. He imagined Sora over him, slowly massaging his hole, then sliding into him.

Just the thought of Sora inside him was enough to push him over the edge. His eyes squinted as he felt his seed release.

He panted slightly before standing and washing himself off. "Better hurry out."

_Meanwhile~_

Sora seemed to have the same thoughts.

He whipped himself off before sitting up straight in his bed.

"You know, you can always just admit how you feel about him."

Sora jumped at the sudden voice. He turned to the doorway, meeting eyes with none other then Cloud. "H- how long have you been standing there," he asked.

He shrugged. "About a minute."

"Y- you saw me?"

"Nope. Just got here. At least now I know my hunch was right about what you were doing."

Sora flushed a bright red.

Cloud gave a chuckle. "Don't be ashamed. Come out as to how you feel about him while at the hill."

"You mean your ok with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Hell, Roxas likes you too. Who am I to get in the way of mutual feelings?"

"H- he told you he likes me?"

"No. But I stole a peak at his journal. That says so clearly. Or, well it did before he burnt it."

Sora blushed before it hit him. "Wait, Roxas burnt his journal? Why?"

Cloud chuckled. "Because he didn't like it when I'd snoop through it."

Sora shared in his laugh.

"I'm going to leave you alone to think about this," Cloud said as he turned to leave. "But uh, Sora," he turned to face him, locking eyes with the brunnette, a glare of icy death replacing the warm and kind one. "If you hurt my brother in any way shape or form, so help me god, I WILL kill you. Got it?"

With a heavy gulp, Sora nodded. Almost immediatly, the smile returned. "Good. See you two in the car." With that, Cloud exited the room.

Just as he was about to pass the bathroom, the door opened. Out came Roxas, a towel drapped around his waist.

Roxas raised a brow. "Cloud? What were you doing in there?"

"Brother things," he said.

Roxas shivered at these words. Last he'd said that, he went into his room to find it in ruins. _'God, what has he done to Sora,'_ he thought to himself.

Hesitantly, he approached Sora's room. He was surprised, upon entry, to see no sign of a struggle.

Roxas wasn't sure if he should be relived or worried.

He chose the latter.

"Dare I ask what he did to you?"

Sora seemed to jump at the sound of Roxas' voice. He had not moved an inch since Cloud had left the room.

"You ok, Sora?"

"Hmm? Y- yeah... Fine."

Roxas raised a brow. He had known Sora for nearly 15 years. He could tell when he was lying. He knew it would be no use to try and pry. Sora was nothing if not stubborn.

"Alright... Well... Get out while I get dressed."

Sora let out a sigh. Better get this out now rather then later. "No... Roxas, sit down... We need to talk."

"Sora... All I have on is a towel... Can't it wait?"

Sora gave him a stern look. One that Roxas had seen before. It wasn't an angry look, nor a heartless one. It was a glare that told others he was serious.

Roxas complied and sat. "Whats wrong?"

Sora felt his stomach drop. _'Dammit,'_ he thought. _'Should have thought this out more..._' He looked Roxas in the eyes, sapphire meeting crystal. "We've known each other since we were for and have been best friends since... But... God, this is hard to say."

Roxas shifted a bit, now interested in where Sora was taking this. "Go on."

Sora took a deep breath before continuing. "I... I don't want to be friends anymore, I-" Sora stopped mid sentence, noticing the look on Roxas' face. It had gone from intrigued to frightened. "No! N- not like that... Thats not what I meant."

Roxas let out a sigh of relief. "Then what did you mean?"

"Well... I wanna be more... Maybe, well, allot more. I guess the only thing to say is..." A lump formed in his throat, the words caught in his mouth. "I love you, Roxas."

Roxas' eyes widened. Had he heard right? Was this really happening? _'No. This has to be some dream gone right,'_ he thought. But no. This was real. How could he tell? Simple. Sora did the one this Roxas never included in his dreams. He hung his head in shame.

"I cant believe I just did that..."

Roxas grabbed Sora by the shoulders, no way in hell did he mean it. And if he did, what he was about to do what be all the better in the long run. Without giving a second thought, Roxas pulled Sora into a kiss.

Sora was shocked at first. There was no tongue, nothing like that. Jest a peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Sora."

With that, Sora dove in, melting into another kiss, his tongue begging for entry.

Roxas gladly complied, allowing Sora to explore every crevasse of his mouth.

Roxas tasted just as Sora dreamt. Sweet. Like chocolate.

The kiss broke, both flustered. Sora looked down, a tent had formed in his towel and it threatened to just pop out. "I'll uh... Wait for you downstairs."

Roxas nodded. "So does this mean..."

"I think it's safe to say, yeah."

Roxas smiled. "Good. Now get out while I get dressed!"

Sora beamed a smile before leaving the room and closing the door.

His heart was racing, his head pounding. "I cant believe I just did that... Im dating Roxas Strife!"

Roxas had just finished pulling on his boxers. "I don't believe it... I'm dating Sora Leonheart! A chocolate haired angel!"

**An: There ya go. I hope you guys approve of me using Leon's last name rather then Zack's or Aries' last name. I took kinda long to upload this. Sorry. All dat court custody shit. Thanks again Manami Nightray for helping me with the writers block. Welp, till next time.**

Yaoi comes soon ^_^


	4. Bloodstained Dusk

**AN: Alrighty! Chapter four! Sorry it's so late ^_^; got kinda busy. Just like the first two, this is based on true events. I thought up the biggest asshole I could with as much relation to Cloud and Roxas as possible. Some may not approve of my choice. Ah well! not my problem!**

**wait... That makes me sound like an insensitive jerk...**

**Damn me.**

Chapter four

Bloodstained Dusk

After the little... 'Dilemma' that occurred in Sora's room, the two pilled into CLoud's car. it wasn't anything special, just a little something to get him from place to place.

As they entered, Cloud turned to face Sora. "Admitted a little early,' Cloud asked.

A blush immediately spread across Sora's face. "H- how'd you know?'

"I can just smell the hormones raging in the air. I'll be surprised if we can manage to get there before you pounce my brother

It was Roxas' turn to fluster. "Shut the hell up, Cloud."

Cloud only chuckled.

With that they were off.

Roxas and Sora avoided each others gazes. It seemed each time the locked eyes they'd fluster and turn around. But Cloud wouldn't have that. Oh no.

He pulled the car over and turned around.

"What gives," Roxas asked. "why did we stop?"

"I refuse to drive anymore until you two get out some of that god forsaken sexual tension."

Both boys blushed at this comment.

Silence fell upon them.

"Well?' It was Cloud.

"Cloud... We basically just started going out... We're not going to just go right to sex..."

"You thought that's what I meant? If I ever found you two fucking around in the backseat of my car I'd kill you both. Just... I don't know...'

Sora let out a sigh of relief. "In that case... Turn around Cloud."

The eldest gladly complied.

As soon as Sora was sure Cloud had diverted to something else, he took off his seat belt and hopped on to Roxas, straddling his hips. Without warning, he immediately attacked Roxas' neck, teasingly nibbling and licking at the skin, being rewarded by soft moans from his blond angle.

Roxas felt himself melt under Sora as he felt Sora's arms slide under his shirt, feeling around every nook and cranny. Every tone of muscle, every scar his dad had left him. everything. Sora leaned in closer, their erections slightly rubbing against each other.

'_Their really getting heated up,' _Cloud thought aas he pulled into the parking lot. _'Now to disappoint them... heheheh...'_

Once parked, he got out of the car and walked over to Roxas' side. He opened the door and forcibly ripped Sora off of his brother.

"C- Cloud?! What the fuck," his brother yelled.

"Sorry. Didn't know how else to stop you two. anyhow, we're here. if you plan on going sledding, the sled is in the trunk."

Roxas groaned at his brother, earning no response. As he went retrieve the sled, Sora stopped him. "We can always finish later, Roxy,' he whispered to him.

Roxas gave a small pout. "Don't call me Roxy,' he said.

Sora only laughed. "Come on! I cant remember the last time I went sledding! Race you to the top of the hill!" with that he was off in a flash.

"Hey! wait up!" Roxas quickly grabbed the sled and ran as fast as he could up the icy hill, soon catching up to Sora.

"Wow,' Sora said. "You actually caught up! I'm shocked!"

"Well I've been practicing! I have to if I wanna keep up with your pace! Haha!"

The two dashed off as quickly as they could. though it was no shock when Sora had won. His stamina was simply unbeatable.

"Hey! No far," Roxas argued. "I was carrying the sled!"

"Aw come on, don't pout like a child Roxas."

"I'm not pouting," he pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Aw shut up and get on the sled!" Roxas sighed and hopped on, gulping as Sora pushed him towards the edge, looking at the street in the distance. "Ready?'

"N- no..."

Without any warnign, Sora pushed him off, hoping in after him. Roxas clung on to Sora for dear life as they went down the steep hill, Sora cheering, Roxas screaming.

Sora continued to cheer and laugh even once they stopped. Not because he loved it so much, but at the fact he had to literally pry Roxas off of him. "Hahahaha! Roxas, it's over! your ok! hehehehe!"

Roxas hesitantly let go. "Guess that wasn't so bad..."

the two made their way back up.

They continued this till dusk had fallen upon them. There, now they sat, watching as the sun set atop that hill. "We should head back," Roxas said

"Yeah... it's getting late. did you put the sled back in the trunk?"

"Yup,' he started as the two began to make their way down. "Hey, isn't the town hall still here," Roxas asked.

"Yup. Always has been."

"Huh... thought they changed the location to- OW!" Roxas had bummed into a tall man wearing a long black coat. "Oh... Sorry sir. I sh-"

"Watch where your going, boy,' the man said.

Roxas froze at the sound of the voice. he knew that voice all to well, there he stood, the man he despised more then anything else in this world. "Dad..."

The man stopped and looked the boy over. "Ah! My bastard son come to play in the snow. And his fagot little friend."

"Shut up, Sephiroth," Roxas said.

'Oh? So the hag's son has finally grown up. Amusing." He grabbed Roxas by the throat and lifted him up. "Now be a good boy and stay out of my way until I get custody of you."

Roxas spat in his face.

"That wasn't very nice..." Sephiroth brought his hand across Roxas face then dropped him into the snow. "Consider yourself lucky we're in public."

Sora came rushing to Roxas' side. Sora felt rage fill him. He took a stone from the ground and yelled out. "HEY! SEPHIROTH!" As he turned he thew the stone at his face leaving a bloodied nose.

Without warning, he came running at the two. "I'll kill you!"

Roxas hurried to his feet. he and Sora were off in a flash.

Roxas and Sora practicly ran into Cloud's car. "Whats the rush, you two?"

"DRIVE," the two yelled in unison.

Sephiroth came charging towards them.

Cloud looked and the silver haired man with wide eyes. "When did HE get here? And what did you do to piss him off?"

As Cloud asked this, Roxas grabed Cloud's knife from the central compartment and opened the window. "THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER, DAD!" Without warning, Roxas threw the blade straight at Sephiroh's chest. He let out a loud cry as he felt it pearce into him. It was firmly implanted into his stomach. Roxas had just missed his target.

His father's heart.

"I'LL KILL YOU, BOY! YOU AND YOUR FUCKING BROTHER," he yelled as Cloud drove off.

The car fell silent.

About a two minutes passed before the silence was broken with laughter. Cloud's laughter.

Roxas raised a brow. "What?"

"Hahaha! N- nothing... I just can't believe you did that! The one thing I've been ploting to do since middle school! Hahaha! God, Roxas, you'd make an excellent mercenary!"

Roxas couldn't help but share in his laugh. "Maybe if I became one I'd be able to kill him with less of a problem with the law."

"Almost none at all, in fact. Just a fine of 300 gil."

Sora snickered. "We're not in midguard, Cloud. That 307 munny."

Was this really happening? Roxas just stabbed his own father and here they were laughing about it.

"Guess I'm staying with you again, tonight, Sora?'

"Yup,' he exclaimed cheerfully."

"Alright. I'll call my grandma."

"To late," Cloud said. "I already called. She said yes."

The rest of the ride home was filled with idle chatter and Sora cowering from Cloud on several occasions.

Once they reached the condo, Roxas and Sora made their way to Sora's room and stripped to their boxers, landing in the bed and throwing the covers over themselves.

Both said their goodnights and drifted into sleep.

**AN: there it is! chapter four. dispit the writers block, here it is. I got a tad lazy while writing this but hell, it's here :P anyhoo, leave reviews, I like all feedback, be it positive or negative. have a nice day! bye! **


	5. The Shadows of the Past

**An: at long last it has come. Chapter 5! I Remember that really psychotic unison thing cloud and zack did? yeah, expect more of that. I also plan on explaining more of Roxas' personal life. You know, things like hobbies, past experiences, that sort of thing. This is another one based of true events.**

_**A special shout out to those who have been constantly reviewing:**_

_**Thank you so much for all your feedback and reviews! I love the fact that people have actually even bothered to read this none the less give their commentary on it. I hope you all continue to read and comment on absolutely anything at all! Any and all feedback is always encouraged and requested! Hell, it could be a list of reasons why this sucks and I'd do my best to change it to everyone's liking. I'll do anything & everything I can to improve it based if the reviews i'm given.**_

**Without further adue, let us begin.**

**Chapter Five**  
**The Shadow of the Past**

Sora was the first to awake today, smiling at the sight of his heavenly blond. He still couldn't believe the events that had transpired the day before. Nothing. From the fun at the hill, to the blood stained snow, he still couldn't process it all as real.

Allowing these thoughts to leave him, he nuzzled closer to Roxas, warping his arms around him. Oh how he wished this one moment would last forever. Roxas tossed and turned some, mumbling a few words in his sleep. The most audible of them all was "mom." Sora tried his best to comfort him, giving him small hushes and rubbing circles around his back. Though it took some effort, Roxas soon calmed.

Sora was left to imagine what awful dream Roxas could have been having. The poor boy. No family that had ever made an effort to stay in his life other then his grandmother and Cloud. No parents that wouldn't sell him on the black market. He'd lost a lot. Though Sora would never be able to tell Roxas any of this. If there was anything in the world Roxas hatted, it was pity. He despised the very thought. The looks of sorrow and glares he would receive offten made him feel uncomfortable. Like a thousand knives were being aimed at him in the form of sight, weather they be glares of pitty or those of disgust. Roxas could never stand it.

Sora managed to get in about another five minutes of sleep before finally sitting up. Still to lazy to get outt of bed, he just sat there, lost in thought. Within exactly six minutes, Roxas soon awoke with a yawn. "Mourning," he said as a scooched himself up into a sitting position.

"Mourning, Roxy. How'd you- OW!" Roxas had landed a firm hand upon Sora's cheek.

"For the love of god, Sora. It is way to early for you to be teasing me with that name."

"Well you didn't need to go and hit me for it!" Sora rubbed the now swollen flesh. "That hurt..."

Roxas giggled at Sora's whining. "Then come here so I can kiss it better, you little baby."

Sora's eyes narrowed a bit. Nothing serious, just a fake, playful glare. "Don't get cocky, little man." he rolled on top of Roxas, taking both of his arms and pinning them to the headboard. "Or I may just have to punish you..."

Roxas felt the blood rush to his face. "Hey..."

It was Sora's turn to giggle. "Your just way to easy to fluster, you know that?"

"S- shut up... Besides, I can dominate you any day."

"Then try to right now."

With that, Roxas began to struggle under Sora's grasp, managing to get his hands free every now and again but never really managing to get on top. Sora had to admit though, he was definitely putting up a good fight. Had he not been trying his absolute hardest, Roxas would have had him pinned. Nonetheless, he managed to stay firmly planted above the blond.

Roxas fought and fought, but to no avail. Sora had managed to reestablish his grip over his blue eyed angle. Roxas let out a small squeal as he saw Sora lean in, pressing their lips together. Roxas didn't fight it for long, not before finally melting into the kiss. He allowed Sora entry into his mouth, his tongue exploring ever tooth, every crevice. Roxas squirmed under Sora as he leaned in closer, getting some friction between the two, their barely clothed groins grinding together, never once loosening his grasp. The kiss, to Roxas' dismay, was soon broken. Roxas gave a small pout. "Hey... I was enjoying that..."

Sora only giggled at Roxas' plea for more. "IF your good, maybe you'll get more later."

Roxas groaned as Sora stood. "No far..."

"To bad," Sora laughed.

"Hey! I can tell you want more just as much as I do!"

"Oh? And how's that?"

"Those boxers do a really crappy job at hiding your erection..."

Sora looked down to meet a large tent, one that threatened to fall and reveal its contents any second. Sora was left wordless.

"Don't worry," Roxas reassured him. "I'm not much better." Roxas stood, exposing his lower regions to Sora's eyes. He was definitely aroused, that much was for certain.

Sora gave a sly smile, one that showed the question in its appearance.

Roxas frowned. "No."

Sora seemed to shatter like a mirror. "W- what Why not? It's not like you haven't known me since you were 4."

Roxas sighed. "Well I promised myself i'd tell you eventually..."

"Tell me what?"

Roxas fell silent. "No... Never mind."

"RRRRRRRoooxxxxxaaaaasssss!"

"Calm down and shut up...'

"But-"

"I said shut up."

Sora let out an irritated groan and sat on the bed. "What."

"You know how I hate to be called..." He seemed to choke a bit. It was not out of sarcasim, but pure disgust. "Roxy... Well I have a story behind that... Not one I like telling."

"About?"

"..." Roxas fell silent yet again.

"Come on... Don't close up now..."

He sighed. "About what happened in Midgurd with my dad..."

Sora's eyes widened. He remembered how Roxas acted each time he returned from that place. Like a zombie. As if he were nothing but an empty shell. Roxas would lock himself up in his room for days, not even leaving to eat. He would do nothing. Just cling to pillow and cry. he wouldn't eat, wouldn't drink, wouldn't even go to relieve himself. Just cry, never saying a word of the events that transpiered. The only hints to the stories were the scars and burns upon his body.

"He was the nicest man in public... but when it was just me, him, and very occasionally, Cloud... He was a devil. He'd hit me... Choke me... Cut me... And he-"

"Roxas, so help me god, if you somewhat as mention what he did to you and me..." it was Cloud.

"Shut up. If you don't like it then leave," Roxas spat at him.

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Roxas nodded then turned back to Sora. "It wasn't just phisical abuse, Sora... He sold us... Whenever Cloud tried to protect me Sephiroth would starve me for the next few days while he gave out my..." He gulped, trying to find the right word. "Services..."

It took a little while for Sora to let it to sink in till it hit him. 'Oh my god... Roxas... Cloud... Did he r- rape you two?

Cloud shook his head. "He sold us to others. Never himself."

"And when we weren't in that situation, we were beat or whipped. A day without the belt was a day in heaven," Roxas added. "And in every one of those dreadful moments there was that awful fucking name... Roxy."

Sora got up and sat next to Roxas. "God, Roxas i'm sorry..." He pulled him into a warm embrace.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora squeezing tightly, trying to force the memories out of his mind.

The force Roxas was applying did give off a bit of pain and discomfort, but he didn't say a thing. This was something Roxas needed. Bottled up pain and hate could lead a person to do awful things.

After a wordless minute, the embrace ended. "Thank you," Roxas mumbled.

Sora replied with a warm smile and a tender kiss. " You're welcome."

Cloud clapped his hands together. "Right! Now that that's over and done with, what do you say we go downstairs and get some breakfast, eh?"

Sora and Roxas nodded, each throwing something on before heading downstairs. For Sora, it was a bath robe he had got for his birthday the previous year. As for Roxas, he threw on a pair of pajama pants he had brought with him. Cloud, having already been fully dressed, had already descended the steps.

As soon as Sora and Roxas made it to the kitchen they were greeted with a familiar smell, the smell of nothingness. Thats right, not a thing was made. Sora went over to Aries. "Hey, Mom, wheres breakfast?"

She sighed and pointed to Zack. "Ask him... He told me not to cook..."

"What gives, old man," Roxas said. "Another famous, 'Fair evil plan?'"

Both Cloud and Zack laughed in unison, their eyes locking on Roxas. "From what we understand, your quite the cook, Strife. Perhaps you'd like to demonstrate that talent with a knife in your hands this mourning?"

Roxas shuddered. "God I hate it when you two do that... It creeps me the hell out... But I wouldn't mind proving it at all. So long as you're willing to supply the ingredients."

"Sure, what do you need," asked Cloud.

"Coco beans, flour, blue berries, eggs, chocolate, and whipped cream."

It sounded more like something you'd use in a desert dish. Regardless, Cloud began to rummage through the kitchen in search of these ingredients. He soon returned. "I laid everything out on the counter."

With that, Roxas went to work. He got out the proper cooking utensils he'd need. 'Nothing far to extravagant,' he thought to himself. 'Just something tasty enough to shut those two up.'

Within three minute, the house was filled with the heavenly scent of chocolate. "Cloud, head to the store and buy another three chocolate bars if you want this to work," Roxas called out. Cloud stood without a word, took his keys and left. He was back within two minutes. "I went over to the convinance store not far from here. I got five just in case."

"Good, I needed an extra one anyway." Roxas came out of the kitchen, a bit of batter on his face. " he got the bars of chocolate from Cloud and returned to his workstation.

_twenty minutes later-_

"Breakfast is ready," Roxas called out. The others had practically swarmed in. The aromas had simply succeeded in making them all a little hungrier. On the table was something quite unique. Miniature, chocolate covered pancakes. Each one had a perfect frozen shell of chocolate over it, each with an odd topping on top which none but Zack, Cloud, and Roxas could identify. "Behold, my infamous chocolate covered, blue berry pancakes topped with coco. Cold on the outside, warm and delicious on the inside. They're small so I made four for everyone. Should be enough. Ok, dig in!"

It didn't take long for everyone to finish their meals._  
_

"Roxas," Zack started. "That was amazing!"

Roxas smiled brightly. "Thanks."

"Well you've put me to shame," Aries said.

Roxas Gave off a small giggle. "Hey now, your cooking has its own charm."

Cloud only nodded, a gesture Roxas knew all to well.

"Wow! Roxas, that was amazing! How'd you freeze the chocolate on top without making the pancakes cold," Sora asked.

"I rubbed it with strawberries." The others looked at him puzzled. Roxas sighed. "Have you ever dipped a strawberry in chocolate and noticed how quickly it hardened compared to other things? Well I used that to harden it up. Don't tell me none of you tasted it."

Aries spoke up. "We did... But that never occurred to us."

Sora stood before the conversation continued. "Aside from that note... Is your grandmother home right now? If so, go grab your laptop. I REALLY wanna see that new... Whatchamacallit... Is it a virus?"

Roxas sighed. "No, you technologically impaired idiot... It's a Batch file that pins on to my I.P. address, giving me remote access to to the runners computer and free reign over any and all functions of the source sender's machine." Againg those around him gave him a blank look. He sighed. "It lets me control someone else's computer from my own."

"Uh huh," Sora said still trying to process it all. "Quick question, when did you become a hacking genius?"

"When I hacked my principle's account on the school computers in kindergarten and bought a car with his credit card."

"Hahaha! Yeah, sure Roxas."

"If you don't believe me I kept the bill in storage."

The two shared a laugh before heading upstairs and getting probably dressed. Each wore what others now recognized as their signature outfits. Roxas with his sleeveless black zip-up vest and the short sleeve jacket with the black and white plad-like pattern. Those black and white pants and his strap on shoes.

AS for Sora, he wore that odd, multi colored outfit with his short sleeve hoodie, oversized shoes, fishermen pants with straps, a sleeveless shirt, and his signature crown necklace.

(An: God it's hard to describe their outfits with proper words... Seriously, though, what ARE those straps on Sora's pants?)

"So, wanna head to your place today, Roxas," Sora asked.

"sure, why not."

There the two did what ever suited their fancy. Played bored games, rode around on their bikes, even had a snowball fight. All of which was ended with a magnificent meal from Roxas' Grandmother and a soft kiss from Sora on Roxas' cheek before the two dossed off to sleep on Roxas' small futon.

*.*.*

_This was two months ago. Since then, no progress has been made on the custody battle between Roxas' Grandmother, Barbara, and his father, Sephiroth. The only real progress in The battle was Roxas' transfer of schools from Twilight High school to Destiny high school. Sora had introduced Roxas to his group of friends in Destiny High school. A shy, yet kind and friendly pink haired girl named Kiri, and a quite, serious, yet nonetheless friendly silver haired boy named Riku. Both were shocked to discover Roxas' relation to Sora, and even more shocked that Sora had any interest in boys at all. Kiri and Roxas got along quite well, but the relation between Riku and Roxas was... odd. Roxas was never a sports person, but when he committed himself to something, there was no stopping him. The two things these two constantly competed in were martial arts and swimming. It seemed Roxas had him beat in both. Other then that, the two got along famously._

*.*.*

Sora and Roxas had walked to school as usual, arriving a good 20 minutes before most other kids. Sora wore casual clothes while Roxas wore a military, specifically navy styled uniform.

"I told you not to join that class Roxas... The uniforms suck the fun right out of it."

"It's not that bad, and besides, how different can an air force ROTC be from a navy ROTC? Hell, I was even allowed to use my nave uniform until they get my new one ready. And besides... I only have to wear it on Thursdays."

"But don' you have to shave your head? I Don't want you to shave your head! I like your hair! It's soft and pretty!"

"Aww don' t worry! I wouldn't let them touch me with that razor even in death. And besides... Why drop out now? I'm an ensign. That means anyone below me has to stop whatever their doing, face me and salute me... It's fun!"

"Well... I do have to give you that one. Oh! there they are." He pointed to a waving Kiri

Roxas felt a tad nervous. He had hung out with Riku and Kiri before, but he wasn't nervous about that. He was nervous because this was his first day of school in Destiny high.

**AN: I am SO sorry this is so late... I'd go into the fact as to why it's late but... that would be to much drama... As usual, review. I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK! I HUNGER FOR IT!**

**PS: Don't ever hold what I say in the first authors note to me... things usually change.**


	6. Rifles

**AN: Alright! I hope I got this one up a tad bit earlier than I did the last one. In this chapter I PROMISE A LEMON! I didn't really hold up to the promises made in the last chapter, so I HOPE to this time. It's Roxas' first day of school on Destiny Islands, He's already found a group of friends, is picking up where he left off in the ROTC military program (look it up on Google if you haven't heard of it), and has also grown closer to Sora. Will his day be a complete and utter disaster, or will he fit right in?**

**Chapter six**  
**Rifles**

Sora and Roxas approached the other two. Immediately Kiri and Riku stared at Roxas' uniform. Kiri sighed. "Those air monkeys got you too, huh?"

Roxas stared, puzzled. "What," he finally asked.

"Those stupid air force brats! No offence Riku… Hey, speaking of, it's Thursday, isn't it? Why aren't you in uniform? And Roxas... Why does yours look so weird? Allot nicer, actually."

Riku was first to answer. "There's a huge stain on it. I'd rather not get chewed out by this 'new class leader.' I heard he's good."

Roxas was next. "It's naval issue from my last school. Though it'll take some getting used to… What, having to memorize all the air force ranks and forget the navy ones…. Also, Riku, what period are you in?"

"Sixth. Why?"

"Say hello to your new class leader."

Riku stared, wide eyed. "W- what? But we're in the same grade?! How could you possibly be a class leader? "

Roxas pointed to his rank. "I'm not sure what it translates to, air force wise, but my rank is that of an ensign. Meaning I'm an ensign."

"B- but how?"

Roxas let out a small chuckle. "I was given a higher rank on enrollment due to a boot camp history!"

The three tried their hardest to picture Roxas at a boot camp… They couldn't. Sora couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, Riku, you have to be ahead of Roxas in something. Hahaha!"

"Hey," Riku yelled. The four broke out laughing

"Anyway," kiri started. "Me and Riku were going to head down to Patty's Café. You two love birds wanna come?"

"Sure," Sora yelled.

Roxas let out a sigh of relief. Patty's Café. AKA, the Betty Boob Café. It was named this based of its theme of the classic cartoon character, Betty Boob. He had been going to that place ever since he was an infant. He knew the names of every worker and every customer. He felt a little more at ease knowing they were going to a place he was familiar with. "Hope one of you're paying," he said, half-joking.

"Nope," Riku said. "The new guy always pays."

"Luckily I've been going there my whole life."

"Damn"

Again the four laughed and began to head down to the café.

"Mind if I come too?" The voice sent shivers up everyone's spine, especially Roxas. He knew that voice from various ROTC drill meets. The Sharp Shooter, Xigbar. He didn't even need to turn around.

"Of all the people in all the world to run into, why you, Xigbar?"

Once Roxas turned, Xigbar went to a salute. "Good morning sir and how are yo-" Roxas cut him off.

"Very well carry on. Now answer the god dammed question."

"Because I go to this school of course, silly, silly Strife."

Riku, Sora, and Kiri all stared, dumbfounded. "YOU ACTUALLY KNOW THIS ASS," the three screamed in unison.

Roxas sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. I see him in just about every competition… and he MAY have stopped me from blowing my hand off..."

The others' mouths dropped. "He actually saved a life and didn't brag," Sora asked.

Xigbar chuckled. "We were firing old fashioned muskets for the veterans' day parade and I noticed he used a bit too much gun powder. Couldn't just let the Blondie blow up, eh?"

"You then proceeded to remind me of it every time I saw you, along with come up with the most quant and ignorant nicknames one's mind could possible conjure."

"Ooooh. Look at you, using big and fancy words."

Riku smiled. "Say… Roxas… Now that we're in the same unit, you have the ability to strip him of his rank with just a few papers, don't you."

Roxas immediately caught on. "Yeah, that's right. What do you think, Xigbar? Do you like being a senior airman?"

That cocky smile never once left Xigbar's face. "Well I do say that I do. In that case I'll cut the chatter." He pointed to a red, spiky haired kid with emerald eyes. "He would like to greet you. No, I'm not trying to allure you into one of my brilliant traps. I simply owe hothead over there a favor." He performed an about-face and began to walk away. "He's actually a relatively nice guy once you get passed the sexual harassment." As he passed the red head, he tapped on his shoulder and whispered something to him. Whatever it was earned him a smack across the face. Said red head then proceeded to wave from a distance.

"Do any of you know him," Roxas questioned.

All nodded "no."

"He usually keeps to himself," Kiri said. "From what I've seen of him, though, he's pretty nice."

"In that case lets invite him to the dinner," Sora cheered in his usual jolly way. "I've never seen him hang out with anyone so let's give him a chance! I mean, he slapped Xigbar silly so he can't be that bad, right?"

The four agreed and waved him over. He approached with some reluctance. He turned to face Roxas. "Hey, welcome to Destiny High. Name's Axel, got it memorized?"

Roxas couldn't help but laugh. "Quite the welcome committee. My name's Roxas. No need to 'get it memorized.'"

"Hey now, don't you go around using my line," Axel chuckled.

Sora waved. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Sora! These are my friends Riku and Kiri. So what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just thought I'd greet the newcomer before one of Xigbar's goons. Got to you first."

"So you send the devil himself," Roxas said.

"He owed me a favor. He ALWAYS pays his depts."

"Come to think of it… I owe him."

"For what?"

"Saving my life. Or my arm at least."

"You're fucked."

"How so?"

"He keeps a list of every person who owes him and who he owes. When it comes time to collect his depts., he brings hell."

Roxas shivered. He had never known Xigbar well, but well enough to know Axel spoke the truth. "Well… on that note… We were all about to head down to the café. Would you like to join us?"

He shrugged. "I don't see why not."

The five headed down to the small café, situated just one block away from the school. Though close, students rarely visited before or during school hours. Why? Well because the owner's sister was the super attendant. Though the owner, Patty, hated it, her sister often asked the names of students who would decide to skip and head there instead. Roxas wouldn't be surprised to see her sister there, sipping at a cup of coffee. Roxas always held a great respect for Patty. He had known her his whole life. Her and his mother were always extremely close, never once did they have a quarrel.

Once they arrived, Roxas stopped dead in his tracks, right in front of the door.

"What is it," Sora asked.

"Patty doesn't know yet…"

"Oh…"

"God dammit….. Well… Guess I'll have to tell her."

"Don't worry. I'm here." Sora landed a small kiss on Roxas' cheek, earning a blush in return from Roxas and a jump from Axel.

"Wait," he started. "You two are gay?"

"Yeah, why," Sora stated.

"Nothing… Just took me by surprise is all. Not like I can really say anything against it, otherwise I'd be a hypocrite."

Riku couldn't help but laugh. "Is that why you grew your hair so long," he joked.

"Hey! I didn't plan for it to get this long, it just did!"

"Hey um, how am I supposed to break it to her," Roxas asked, getting back on track.

All fell silent. How do you tell someone one of their best friends passed away?

"Well… here goes everything," Roxas said as he walked through the door. Immediately he was greeted By Patty as she collected the dishes from a nearby booth.

"Roxas! You certainly are here early. Oh, that uniform looks great on you! When did you start going to school here? And how's your mom doing? I haven't seen you two in a while."

Roxas tensed up a bit. "My mom's…. She's dead."

Patty nearly dropped the dish in her hands. "Roxas! It's not nice to make jokes like that! Now seriously, how is she?"

Roxas remained silent. The smile that had been plastered on his face all morning had been replaced with a look of sorrow.

"Oh dear god... Roxas, you're not kidding are you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner..."

Silence fell. Patty took that time to let it sink in. "When did she die?"

"December eleventh. Just a few days before Christmas. Her liver failed."  
Roxas' mother was a great woman. Most would immediately assume one had a drinking problem if they were to die of liver failure. This, however, was not the case, and anyone close to her knew that far and well. Roxas' mom had been born with an enlarged liver, along with several other health problems. She was born with glycogen storage disease, extreme kyphosis, and low blood sugar, as far as Roxas was aware. His Grandmother had the whole story memorized. His mother's liver had finally given out, though according to the doctors, she had to get sicker before she could get better. They had waited to long. She got to sick for them to preform the operation. The failure of the liver ceased her ability to clot blood and close wounds whether they internal or external. This also caused bleeding on the lungs and failure of the kidneys. All of this soon lead to bleeding on the brain. She could have been kept alive, but not for long, nor would she had been in comfort. She would have been in extreme pain. The doctors gave up on her, there was no way of saving her. His mother, Michelle, had always told Roxas before going in the hospital for any reason, "if I ever have to live like a vegetable, I want you to pull the plug." So Roxas respected her wishes.

After explaining everything to Patty, they sat down at a nearby booth. "I'm sorry to hear about your mom, Roxas," Patty said.

Those were the thing Roxas hated. unnecessary sorry's and pity. "What for," Roxas asked. "Not like you murdered her."

"Sorry... I forgot you never liked that... Anyway... What'll it be? It's on the house."

"Thanks Pat. Um I'll just take a cup of coffee."

"One Mocha deluxe with extra foam and caramel, got it."

"You spoil me, you know that, Patty?"

"Thats my goal."

"Tea, please," Said Sora.

"Lemon flavored, three teaspoons of sugar and lactate milk, right?"

"You know me so well, Patty."

"I'll take what Roxas is having," Riku said.

"Can I get one of those great omelets, Patty," Kiri asked.

"Of course, dear. And you Axel? I'm assuming the usual?"

"Yup."

"Right then. I'll be back with everything in just a bit."

This left the group to chat for a bit.

"So you come here often Axel," Sora asked.

"Almost always. I waved to you three a couple of times. I'm surprised you've never noticed. Oh, uh, sorry about being so chipper earlier, Roxas. Had I known your mom passed..."

"Don't worry about it. There was no way you could have known. And besides, I'm tougher than I look. It's not the first time I've lost someone close to me."

"Right... So, uh, got any hobbies?"

"A few."

"Name some."

"I'm kinda fascinated to know what interest you too, Roxas," Riku said.

"Yeah, same here," Said Kiri.  
Sora couldn't help but let out a small laugh. It was funny to know that he was the only one that knew any of Roxas' likes or interest. "Leave him alone, guys," he said. "I wanna be the only one to know anything about my little blond." He wrapped his hands around Roxas and pulled him into a kiss. It was passionate, but short. Roxas was flustered by it either way.

"S- Sora! Don't be selfish! And Don't just pull me into a kiss like that in public! Especially not when I'm in uniform!"

The other three had differing reactions. Kiri giggled, Riku sighed at Sora's empty mindedness, and Axel just stared wide eyed, but quickly fixed himself.

"You know," Axel started. "Keep tempting me Roxas and I may just have to strip you down here and now." Roxas immediately blushed. Sora, on the other hand glared.

"Lay even one figure on my Roxas, and I will rip those red spikes off your head, tar them to your body, and then burn off your hands." Sora said this with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Sora," Roxas yelled. "What do you mean 'your Roxas?' Last I checked, I belong to me."

"Oh hush."

The five laughed. Patty soon arrived with their order, Axel having received an iced coffee of some kind.

"Anyway," Roxas began. "Going back to your question, Axel, I love swimming. But I'm also pretty good and video games. I've been doing martial arts for twelve years now. It'll be going on 13 soon. I'm a pretty decent shot when it comes to shooting in ROTC, I dable in making jewelry, I'm a pretty good cook (Sora- an excellent cook!), I love history, in fact I actually wanna be an archaeologist. I'm pretty good with computers, and uh... Oh! According to Sora and Riku, I'm pretty good a kendo but I was never to big on that."

Axel took the last sip of his coffee. "I would have been satisfied with a simple 'not much' but that works too. Anyway, you guys should hurry up. We need to get to school soon."

After finishing up, the group then headed back to the school and parted ways, each going to their class. Sora and Roxas stuck together.

"Right," Sora began. "I'm going to show you around the school and how to get to your classes. Do you have your schedule?" Roxas nodded hand reached into his pocket, retriving a folded up piece of paper and handed it to Sora. Sora unfolded it and nearly fainted. "God, Roxas. How many AP classes do you have?"

"Just the major courses."

"Your taking both AP chemistry AND AP biology? Why?"

"If I want to pursue archaeology I have to cram myself with science and history."

"Right... First period... AP trigonometry. Aren't you only in tenth grade? Shouldn't you be taking AP algebra?"

"They started us with math in elementary school, putting us a year ahead."

"Room 225... That's next door to me. Come on."

Once at the door to his class, he gave Sora a quick hug and a kiss goodbye once he was sure no one was watching. He entered and took a seat in the front row. The room was small. Only four rows of desks. once the students pilled in, the teacher walked to the front of the class. It was a man, about five feet and six inches tall. He had a shaved head and jet black hair. "Good morning, class," he began. "Today we have a new student." Roxas sighed, preparing for whatever questions he might be asked. "Roxas, if you'd please come to the front of the class." Roxas stood, eager to get it over with. "My name is Mr. Murphy. It's a pleasure to meet you." he held hi hand out for a shake which Roxas gladly took. If there was anything Roxas was big on, it was manners when dealing with strangers.

"A pleasure to meet you too sir."

"If you could just introduce yourself to the class, we can get straight to work"

Roxas turned to face the class. The students seemed alert. Most likely excited to hear about the new kid. "Hello, um, my name is Roxas Strife. I just transferred here from Twilight High school."

"Why'd you move," one of the students called out. "Did you get in trouble or something?"

Roxas shook his head. "No, nothing like that. My mother passed away so I went to live with my grandmother." There were a few 'oh's' and 'aww's' along with some uncomfortable shifts at the mention of death.

"Uh, not to be rude, but are you sure your in the right class? You look a little young." It was a female student that had asked.

"We start doing regents math courses in the fifth grade back in Twilight Town, so I'm a year ahead."

A nerdy looking boy in the back raised his hand.

"Yes," Roxas asked.

"You're wearing an ROTC uniform. Though it doesn't look anything like the others. Plus, I thought they didn't recruit new members after the first semester. What's the deal?"

Now THAT was a question Roxas could answer. "The uniform is naval issued. I was in a Navy ROTC unit back in my old school so all they had to do was transfer over my records. As for the uniform, they haven't got an air force one ready for me yet, so they allowed me to wear my old one."

"Alright, everyone. You can bumbared Mr. Strife, here, after class. Roxas, thank you for the introduction."

"You're Welcome, Sir." Roxas returned to his seat. The rest of the class went on like any other, aside from the occasional whispers which he gladly answered. The last thing he wanted to do was make an enemy here.

Once the bell rang, Roxas waited outside the door for Sora. After only a minute of waiting, said brunette latched onto Roxas' back from behind, startling the blond, but earning a giggle none the less. "Haha! Sora!"

"Gotcha! Hahaha! Where to next," Sora asked as he released his grip on Roxas.

"Room 205, study hall with Mrs. Skadl."

"Really? Hehehe! Looks like we've got the same class."

"Awesome! We can sit together."

"Yeah! You're gonna love Mrs. Skadl. She's such a kind person. I swear she's like a teen trapped in an adult's body."

Upon entering, Roxas again gave his introduction. He was quite fond of Mrs. Skadl. She showed nothing but kindness. She even offered the class a trip down to the dinner. It was a small class of just four student, himself and Sora included. The other two seemed quite nice as well.

The rest of the day went on like this. Roxas was relived to find out that he, Sora, Riku, and Kiri shared a lunch period. His next two classes were Italian then AP English, a class Roxas always breezed through. He even had a plaque up on the wall of his old school to celebrate his victory in an essay contest. Roxas was pleased to find out that he and Kiri shared an English class. Both classes seemed to blow right by. Finally, lunch time.

Roxas let out a breath of relief as he sat down at the table with Sora.

"Fed up with introductions yet," Kiri asked as she began to rumage through her school bag.

"They never stop and everyone keeps asking the same questions! 'Whats with the uniform?' 'Where are you from?' 'Why'd you move?' Blah! I can't stand it anymore. God only knows what type of hazing the lieutenant colonel is gonna give me next period."

Riku laughed. "Don't worry. You're the upperclassmen. You don't need to worry about hazing. Only us grunts do."

"Well on the chain of command im still just a grunt myself. Even if I am a second Lieutenant."

"Well it gets changed tomorrow. Who knows, you might get you old job back as a platoon commander."

"Oh, how I do hope so."

Kiri and Sora just stared, trying to make sense of their military terms. Neither of them knew the first thing about the ROTC or what any of what Roxas and Riku were saying.

Noticing this, the two dropped the subject to not leave the other two out. The rest of the period was spent with idle chatter and Sora's complaints of Roxas having not made a meal for him to bring. "Don't be selfish, Sora. You know far and well that I was in a rush this morning. And you cant have my cooking for every meal."

"I know... But a boy can dream, cant he?" Sora used those irresistible puppy eyes on Roxas.

"Fine... I'll whip something up for you tomorrow."

The rest of the day went on as Roxas had expected. A bombardment of questions from ROTC, more introductions, and more repetitive questions. The only none expected thing to happen was a fight breaking out in the halls and Roxas being the one to pin down the larger of the two combatants. Other then that, the day was relatively dull. Roxas headed home on the bus with Sora and the practically stumbled into Sora's house.

"Tough first day," Zack asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer.

"Shut up, old man... It was dull..."

Sora grabbed Roxas by the arm and pulled him up the steps before the two could start their usual teasing spree.

(WARNING! YAOI ALERT!)

Roxas collapsed on Sora's bed. "Ugh... I'm exhausted."

"I know, Roxas, I know."

The two fooled around for a bit before being called down for dinner. Afterwords, they changed into more comfortable wear and headed upstairs. Roxas settled for just his boxers. As for Sora, he wore both a white tee his boxers. Both plopped into Sora's bed.

"You know, Sora," Roxas started. "I cant believe we've been officially dating for more than two months."

"I know. It's crazy, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

Silence fell, leaving the two alone with their thoughts.

"Yes," Roxas said after a minute or two.

Sora looked puzzled. "Yes to what," he asked, hoping to shine some light on Roxas' random statement.

"I'm ready."

Sora's eyes widened. Had Roxas seriously just said that? He had to make sure. "W- wait... Do you mean... Sex wise?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm ready."

Sora smirked, then rolled on top of him. "You're sure about this?"

Roxas only nodded.

Sora got out of the bed and headed into the bathroom, returning with a container of Vaseline, then repositioned himself on top of Roxas, straddling him. "OK... If at any time you want me to stop... just say it."

"I won't. You're not like one of those assholes associated with my dad."

Sora nodded. "Alright." He leaned in and claimed Roxas' lips for his own, allowing his tongue to wonder in his magnificent chamber. Once the kiss was broken, Sora striped himself of his shirt and boxers, then proceeded to slide Roxas' off. Sora was surprised to see not a single hair on Roxas' midsection. Then again, he was one to talk. "You shaved," Sora said, a blush across his face.

"You did to, silly," Roxas said with a much brighter shade of crimson.

"R- right... lets loosen you up." Sora un did the cap of the lube and sipped his figures in, then softly applying some to Roxas' entrance.

He shivered at the cold, instinctively wrapping his arms around Sora. Immediately, he stopped.

"Is it to cold," Sora asked.

"N- no... Just surprised me was all... Keep going."

Sora complied. After he was sure he had rubbed enough on, he looked to Roxas for permission to continue. Roxas nodded. Sora slowly probed the boy, his middle finger making its way inside him. Roxas cringed a bit, but then adjusted to the forign finger. "Sora..." Roxas moaned out a bit, but not nearly loud enough to alert anyone outside the room. Sora applied the second finger, earning a cry of pain from Roxas. His back arched upward. Sora shoved his fingers down deeper, massaging his prostate gently. Roxas let out a loud moan of pleasure. "A- Ahhh! Sora!" Again Sora leaned in, locking lips with Roxas yet again, muffling Roxas' moans of pain and pleasure. The kiss soon broke.

"I'm going to put in a third, ok?" Sora warned him. He awaited confirmation, which he was gladly given. "Go," Roxas said as he pulled Sora closer, wanting to get just a bit more friction to his aching member. Sora slowly probed him with his third and final finger. He stopped to allow Roxas the chance to adjust to the size of it all, then continued to stretch and massage. After only another thirty seconds, Sora pulled out, leaving Roxas to feel empty. "Are you ready," Sora asked.

Roxas nodded. "I'm not going to back out now. Besides, I love you, Sora."

"I love you too, Roxas." He lined his member up with Roxas' entrance. He pushed in slowly, stopping once he had gotten in the head.

Roxas' eyes shot open wide. It was much bigger than the fingers. Eager to continue, he pulled Sora in deeper, letting out a cry of pleasure.

It wasn't long before Sora had completely entered Roxas. He stopped, allowing Roxas the chance to once again adjust. Without warning, he pulled out, then trusted back in, full force.

"Roxas was in a state of total bliss. He screamed a cry of esticy, "S- Sora!"

Sora remained wordless. he leaned in and began to lick and tease Roxas' tender neck, biting away at the flesh, only adding to Roxas' pleasure. As he did so, he pulled back out and began to thrust again with allot less force. "Roxas... God you're so tight..."

"And You're so big," He said in between moans. Sora began to pick up speed and force, quickly thrusting in and out, Roxas never once releasing his grip around Sora. "F- fuck... Sora I- I'm gonna... Ah!" Roxas released his seed, it splattering on both Sora's and Roxas' chest.

"I'm... Almost there..." Sora had yet to stop, simply adding another five thrust before he too released his seed into Roxas. he collapsed next to Roxas on the bed, panting heavily.

Roxas sat up with a bit of a grunt and pulled the blanket over the two. He then wrapped his arms around Sora, pulling him into an embrace. "I love you, Sora..."

"I love you too, Roxas." He accepted the embrace and cuddled close to his blond haired angle.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for the great first day... And I'd do it again."

Sora couldn't help but smile to himself. "I would too, Rox."

"G'night, Sor Sor..."

"Goodnight, Rox..."

**An: I don't believe it! I managed to get this up on time! There is a God! Haha! But all fun set aside, this is it! Roxas' and Sora's relationship is now intimate. expect more lemons in the future. Also, expect heavy fluff in the next chapter. Maybe Sora takes care of a sick Roxas? What do you guys think should happen next? Leave a review with your answer! Bye bye!**


End file.
